Jewel Warriors
by craneandfroglover
Summary: formerly untitled. Finally updated. This chapter, Kim's response to Shiva's kidnapping her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Just a little background info: This story takes place mid-zeo. Tommy received Kim's letter one week before this story. Currently there are no rangers, as evil has been diminished for two whole months. The gold ranger stuff never happens. The Command Center was not destroyed, only the Ninja Powers.  
  
The prologue of this story is really short so it's going to be posted with the first chapter.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Shiva, it is time. Earth is ours,"  
Ch1  
  
Zordon suddenly awoke from his sleep.  
  
"Zordon, what causes you to wake so early?" Alpha asked.  
  
"I sense that a new battle with evil is about to begin," Zordon answered.  
  
"Shall I teleport five teenagers with attitude?" Alpha queried.  
  
"I'm afraid this new evil is too great to bring in inexperienced fighters," Zordon sighed. "It is Shiva and Zigana,"  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Contact Kimberly, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and."  
  
"And who?"  
  
"It is time to contact Ciara,"  
  
* * *  
  
Kimberly Hart sat on Angel's Bluff, staring wistfully at the sunset.  
  
She had just dropped her bag's off at her new apartment back in Angel Grove.  
  
Her face looked as if it had seen many deaths. It was aged and looked wiser.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes at the memories coming back.  
  
She had had to come back. Because no one knew. They needed to know, and they didn't.  
  
Things had been kept very quiet. It was only played on the news in Europe.  
  
"Damn them," she muttered, tears beginning to fall. "Damn them!" she shouted. She cried out as she jostled her arm, which was wrapped in a light blue cast.  
  
She buried her head in her knees and was barely aware of being teleported.  
  
* * *  
  
Adam Park sighed as he sat down at his desk and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
His notebook page was already three quarters of the full. He missed being a ranger. It had been two months since they had defeated the Machine Empire and Zordon had relieved them of their duties.  
  
All he was writing was how he missed the power. It had kept most of the rangers really close.  
  
Now even Rocky, who he had been friends with before, had barely been seen lately. He was planning on going to Africa to meet up with Aisha.  
  
Tanya had broken up with him and moved to LA, to try and make it as a star.  
  
Last he heard Billy was in Switzerland.  
  
Kat had moved back to Australia.  
  
And Tommy, he had remained beating up a punching bag since he didn't have rangering to distract him from "the letter".  
  
Adam sighed again. All of his friends were forgetting the others, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
He became more alert as he was teleported.  
  
* * *  
  
Tommy sat down after attacking a punching bag for 75 minutes. His breathing was labored and sweat covered his body.  
  
"Why would she send that god damned letter?" he asked angrily. "Why?"  
  
He barely realized he was teleported.  
  
* * *  
  
Aisha walked into her hut out of the heat. She missed her friends. She felt like she never should have stayed. She missed her friends.  
  
The plague hadn't changed at all.  
  
She didn't know anything about the fight against evil.  
  
She didn't know how her friends were. They didn't know how to reach her. (They didn't know if mail was delivered there)  
  
"Why did I stay?" she asked herself. "I'm not doing anything that wasn't being done. I miss my friends. Especially Rocky," she added as an afterthought.  
  
She looked around the hut. "I'm going back," she decided. Then she was teleported.  
  
* * *  
  
Rocky DeSantos stepped out of his room after dragging his suitcase out.  
  
He had purchased a ticket to Africa. One-way. He missed Aisha. A lot. And he had to see her again.  
  
They had started dating a few weeks before she left, and had decided to keep it a secret.  
  
When she left, they hadn't broken up. He couldn't wait to see her. Then he was teleported.  
  
* * *  
  
Kim landed in the Command Center without realizing it. She continued to cry.  
  
Alpha walked over. "Kimberly, what's wrong?"  
  
Kimberly looked up, still crying. "Wh-what am I doing here?" she wiped her eyes with her good arm.  
  
"Alpha, please delay in contacting Ciara," Zordon boomed.  
  
"Certainly," Alpha answered. "Kimberly?"  
  
"I'm fine," she sighed. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Zordon what's going on?" Adam asked as he landed. Then he saw Kim. "Kim? Are you OK? What happened to you arm?"  
  
"It's nothing," Kim said. "I'll explain, but I need the other rangers here. I've already explained it six times and I only want to do it once more,"  
  
"Explain what?" Tommy questioned. He was shocked to see Kim, semi-angry with her for sending the letter, but seeing her now, sitting there, hurt and upset, he completely forgot everything. He rushed forward and knelt beside her.  
  
Kim nodded. "Zordon, are the others coming?"  
  
Before Zordon could answer Rocky and Aisha landed. They saw each other and ran to each other, Aisha placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Aisha then looked around. "What's going on?" she asked. "Why is Kim crying? What happened to her arm?"  
  
"Before I explain why I have summoned you here," Zordon said. "I believe Kimberly has something to tell us,"  
  
Kim nodded. "About three weeks ago I quit training in Florida and moved to Switzerland. To be with Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy. It was great. The original five back together. About a two weeks ago, there was a huge party, signifying the end of the Peace Conference. Everyone was going back to their homes the next day. We had all stepped off the dance floor to get some punch when there was an explosion. We turned around to see a ball of fire engulf the other side of the room.  
  
"Another explosion that was closer quickly followed. Jason dove on top of me to protect me and everyone ducked.  
  
"We were trapped for two days, and when the rescuers found us, I was the only one left alive," Kim's voice caught in her throat. "I-I tried everything to save them. I did everything I could, and they're still dead," she began to sob. " I'm so sorry," 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Just a little background info: This story takes place mid-zeo. Tommy received Kim's letter one week before this story. Currently there are no rangers, as evil has been diminished for two whole months. The gold ranger stuff never happens. The Command Center was not destroyed, only the Ninja Powers.  
  
Thank you for all of your great reviews. I still need help with the title if anyone has any ideas.  
  
Ch2  
  
"Kimberly you have no reason to be sorry," Zordon said, speaking for the other rangers, who were still in shock. "You did everything you could. That is all anyone could ask of you,"  
  
"Zordon's right Kim," Tommy finally said. "It's not you're fault that some creep decided to bomb the Peace Conference. And it's not your fault they died. Their deaths are the fault of that creep,"  
  
"I'm sorry that I cannot give you the proper time to mourn rangers," Zordon began. "But I've brought you here because once again Earth is in grave danger,"  
  
The rangers nodded understandingly and prepared to listen. Tears still shone in their eyes. Especially Kim's.  
  
"There are two evil beings who are going to attack Earth. There name's are Shiva, and Zigana," Zordon said. "They are two of the strongest evil beings in the universe. Unfortunately, we have no adequate powers to give you in order to fight them,"  
  
"You do now,"  
  
The rangers whirled around to see a girl with shoulder length blue hair and piercing blue eyes. "Greetings Zordon, Alpha," she greeted. To the rangers she said, "My name is Ciara. I am from the planet Frucmel,"  
  
"How did you know to come Ciara?" Zordon questioned.  
  
"I was meditating. I received an image of an explosion here on Earth. I recognized it as Shiva and Zigana's work. I came as quickly as I could,"'  
  
"You said we had powers now. What do you mean?" Adam asked.  
  
"I have brought them with me," Ciara gestured to a wooden box in one hand. "They are the powers of the jewel," she opened the box revealing four perfectly cut jewels.  
  
They also saw one hanging around Ciara's neck. "I am the moonstone warrior,"  
  
"Ciara, there are only four jewels remaining," Aisha pointed out.  
  
"The aquamarine has been missing for millennia," Ciara explained.  
  
"Who's not going to be a ranger?" Rocky asked.  
  
"I'm not," Kim said.  
  
"How do you know?" Tommy questioned.  
  
"I just do," Kim lied. In truth, she just felt like she didn't deserve the power.  
  
Zordon looked at the girl with a saddened look. He could tell she was lying.  
  
"These powers are some of the most raw in the universe," Ciara started. "You will need to go under severe training to control them," the rangers nodded. "Adam, you are the Zircon Warrior," she handed him a cloudy black gem on a leather cord. "Rocky, you are the Carnelian Warrior," a reddish- orange gam on a leather cord. "Aisha, you are the Citrine Warrior," she received a yellow gem on a leather cord. "Tommy, you are the Alexandrite Warrior," a light green gem on a leather cord.  
  
Ciara turned to Kim. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your friends and the power. I understand if you would like to leave,"  
  
"I'd like to, if that's OK with you Zordon," Kim said quietly.  
  
Zordon nodded. "Alpha, give Kimberly a communicator in case of emergencies,"  
  
Alpha handed Kimberly the watch-like object. "I'll see you guys later," She teleported away in a streak of pale blue.  
  
* * *  
  
Kim landed in Angel Grove Park by the lake. The first thing she did was throw the communicator into the lake.  
  
"In case of emergencies," she muttered. "Would have been nice to have one of those back in Switzerland,"  
  
*What was Zordon thinking, teleporting me there?* Kim thought. *Doesn't he normally check with people before teleporting then?* Her thoughts paused as she began to walk. *Of course if he saw me upset he'd want to help*  
  
She brushed her hair behind her ear with her hand.  
  
She hadn't told them everything. There was the matter of why she had left Florida, why she had written the letter.  
  
"Why did they have to die?" she asked. Her eyes flashed angrily. "Why did they have to die?"  
  
"The same reason you are coming with me," a sultry voice purred from behind Kim.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kim questioned turning around. Before her stood a uniquely dressed green-haired woman.  
  
"My name is Shiva," the woman introduced. "And I'm here to take you to my kingdom on the moon,"  
  
"Why would I go with you?" Kim spat. "According to Ciara you killed my friends,"  
  
"Ciara?" Shiva laughed. "She's still around? Suppose she gave the other four the remaining jewels. Oh well. no trouble to me or Zigana, or you for that matter,"  
  
"Why won't it be a problem for me?"  
  
"I've got all the power to take over the world, but I need a mortal's help. And you being a former ranger who's in town, it's perfect," Shiva pulled a clear blue crystal hanging on a cord and dangled in front of Kim's face.  
  
"You want me to be your evil ranger," Kim realized.  
  
Shiva nodded. "The crystal will only work for people who are not evil. That includes spells, potions, etc. You'll have to do it willingly,"  
  
"And guess who's not going to?" Kim questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Well if you're going to be that way," Shiva stated. "She clapped her hands twice. Instantly she was surrounded by green vulture-like creatures. "You know the drill boys,"  
  
On cue the vultures moved in on Kim who was slipping into a defensive stance. She began to fight them off, but blows kept slipping in. Soon her chest was soar and her head was pounding.  
  
The vultures shrugged her blows off like they were kicks from a baby. Kim was growing weaker by the second, and she was powerless to stop the blows from coming. The last thing she saw was a beak rushing towards her head. 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
I am sorry for the delay in this update. My computer crashed and it took a while for it to be fixed.  
  
As for the title I owe my thanks to Nicole for inspiring me with her suggestion of Jewel Rangers.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews. The constructive criticism really helped.  
  
Ch3  
  
When Kim awoke she was in a tiny bare cell. She saw no windows, and no doors. "How did I get in here?" she asked herself.  
  
"The same way you'll get out," Kim recognized this voice as Shiva's.  
  
A green beam entered the cell and Shiva appeared. Her clothes had changed from green battle armor, to a green dress, that looked like that of a Greek goddess.  
  
"It's called teleportation," Shiva acted like Kim was a six-year-old.  
  
"I know what it's called," Kim stated. "And I'm still not going to be your evil ranger," she continued.  
  
Shiva waved her hand and Kim reached up to her head as a wave of intense pain flashed in it. "You'll think differently soon," she smiled.  
  
As soon as the words were spoken Kim felt Shiva's perfectly manicured hand close around her bicep. And then, teleportation.  
  
* * *  
  
When they landed Kim saw three standing containment tanks and a purple haired woman wearing similar garb to Shiva.  
  
"Zigana, this is Kim. Kim is going to become our little evil ranger," Shiva introduced.  
  
"I already said I wouldn't be your evil ranger, Shiva," Kim growled.  
  
"But Kimmy, now I said you were going to become our evil ranger. You haven't said anything about being our evil ranger," Shiva pointed out. Before Kim could retort she turned to Zigana. "Zigana, how should we convince little Kimmy here to join us?" It was obvious, she was sarcastic.  
  
"Open the tanks," Zigana ordered.  
  
Slowly, the gray covering's of the containment tank opened, revealing three still bodies.  
  
Kim's hand flew to her mouth and she backed up. "H-h-h,"  
  
"How," Zigana inserted. "Did we get Jason, Trini, and Zack?" she completed Kim's thought.  
  
"That's simple," Shiva said. "These three were unconscious when we blew up that stupid party. We simply took them and disguised three of our Zigvas, those vultures that kicked your butt, so that they wouldn't be missed. Then we transferred them into these containment units, in a state between life and death,"  
  
"W-what about Billy?" Kim finally formed a sentence.  
  
"He's really dead. He was closest to the blast and protecting Trini," Zigana explained.  
  
"You know Kimmy darling, there is a way you can have these three back," Shiva stated. She pulled out the aquamarine jewel. "Just be our evil ranger, and these three are yours,"  
  
Kim looked at her friends. In the tanks they seemed as if asleep. So peaceful, as if not a care in the world. Kim knew better of course. She knew they were very worried, and what they were worried about.  
  
"Give it to me," Kim answered. She held out her hand.  
  
Shiva handed her the jewel. "I knew you would see things our way,"  
  
"Now we're sending you down to earth with a horde of Zigvas to attack," Zigana began. "Not to conquer, just to let the world know we are here,"  
  
"Let them go first," Kim gestured to the tanks. "Let them out to Angel Grove and show me they're all right and then I'll do your work for you,"  
  
"I don't know Shiv, should we let them go? I think little Kimmy here should have to prove herself,"  
  
"No," Shiva denied her friend. "Kimberly is worthy, and she will prove it as soon as you get her angry. Now will you please awaken the ex rangers while I show Kimberly a few things,"  
  
Zigana nodded.  
  
"Now Kim, when we need to contact you, it will be through this," Shiva handed Kim an intricately designed ring with a large aquamarine jewel in the center with four small multicolored jewels surrounding it.  
  
"Each jewel has it's own purpose. The dark blue, you press it to answer our pages. The dark red is to contact us. The dark green is to change our frequency in case the floating head in a tube finds ours out. Simply press it and say the frequency we give you. And the dark purple will teleport you to any location when you think the name,"  
  
Kim placed the ring on her right index finger, on the same hand that still held the aquamarine jewel.  
  
"Anything else?" Kim asked slipping the jewel around her neck, pretending to be bored.  
  
"Shiva, Kimmy!" Zigana called. "They're ready to be teleported,"  
  
Shiva led Kim back to Zigana.  
  
The three former rangers were on the floor, groggily waking up. "So where are we sending these three?" Zigana questioned.  
  
"Teleport them to the Command Center," Kim said tersely. "Zordon has no powers to give them. Nor does Ciara,"  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to send them to Zordon?" Shiva asked. "He can get more powers and heal them almost instantly. Not to mention it gives the other rangers a bit of extra upbeat energy,"  
  
"Just because I'm evil now, does not mean I'm heartless," Kim stated. "Send them to the Command Center," she paused. "You know, for someone who has SO much power and SUCH a great plan you sound awfully afraid of three extra rangers,"  
  
Zigana stopped preparing to transfer the three on the floor, only one of which had managed to sit up, to listen to what the petite girl was saying.  
  
"You do have a plan right?" Kim raised an eyebrow, continuing to pry for information.  
  
When neither Shiva nor Zigana responded Kim laughed. "This is rich! Two 'evil' beings wanting my help with conquering earth and they don't have a plan!"  
  
"And I suppose you do?" Zigana cut off Kim's glee-trip.  
  
"As a matter of fact." Kim trailed off. "First of all, this whole, I suddenly disappear then an evil ranger with my stature, build and fighting skills shows up, is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. The rangers will automatically be suspicious of me.  
  
"Let me go down for a couple days so things are normal. Then on the day after tomorrow, you send down the Zigvas and whatever else it is you send down. When they go off to fight, I stay behind for a few minutes monitoring the battle through you. Then, when they're about to lose, gosh I'm assuming you guys have the power to get them close to losing, I go in and deliver the final blow. That good everyone? Good,"  
  
"You know for someone who has such a biased outlook on evil you are well on your way to becoming it," Shiva complemented.  
  
"What exactly do you think you're doing Kim?" Jason was standing and Kim was surprised to see no injuries.  
  
Kim faltered. "Jason- I,"  
  
"You what?" Jason seethed with anger. "You have a great explanation for becoming evil?! It doesn't matter! You obviously aren't under a spell. You know what? I can't believe you?! Billy's dead, and you're doing this!"  
  
"People grieve in their own ways Jason," Kim said coldly. "This is mine,"  
  
"You're way of grieving is going over to the side we've always ought? You're no better than them! No, I take that back. You are them!"  
  
Jason attacked Kim after that.  
  
That's all for now. Please read and review. Again I'm sorry for the delay. 


End file.
